


Truth Or Dare

by AncientFairyDemon



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sleepovers, Swimming Pools, Truth or Dare, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientFairyDemon/pseuds/AncientFairyDemon
Summary: Yui, Ui, And Azusa have a sleepover





	Truth Or Dare

Yui and Azusa were walking side by side, holding hands. Ever since Yui met Azusa, She had developed very strong feelings for her and when she had asked her out on a date, They shared their first kiss, and said the words "I love you" to each other, loving every second of it. Azusa was coming out Yui's house for a sleepover so she asked her girlfriend, "Yui chan? Will anyone be home?"

"Only my little sister, but she's only 2 years younger then me so it's not an issue"

"So can she play with us too?"

"Sure!"

"Nyaaaa!"

"That's my good little kitty!"

Once they got to Yui's house, Yui's little sister Ui, answered the door, and said, "Welcome home, Big sister!"

With that, Yui gave her little sister a hug and said, "Ui chan!"

"I know that you and Azusa are dating, it's so nice of our parents to let you date another girl!"

"It really is, I've never really liked boys anyways…"

"Me neither" Ui replied

"So Yui chan, what should we do since the three of us are all… alone…?"

"Maybe we can go swimming! Our parents just built a pool in the backyard!"

"But, Yui chan…"

"Azusa chan, what is it, sweetie?"

"I didn't bring my swimsuit!"

"That's okay, you can wear one of mine!"

"Is it gonna fit me though?"

"Yeah, it should, we are around the same age after all!"

"Nyaaa!"

"Alright, big sister, let's get our swimsuits on! Let's go swimming!"

So after the three girls got their swimsuits on, they headed outside with sandals on. Azusa was wearing a black bikini, Yui was wearing a pink bikini, and Ui was wearing a blue bikini. The three of them climbed the ladder and once they got into the pool, they started splashing at each other.

After they got out of the pool, they got changed into their pajamas, and thought of something else to do. Yui said, "Hey, do you want to play truth or dare?"

"Yeah!" Azusa said

So with that the three of them sat down on the floor, and Azusa asked Yui's sister Ui, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay!"

"Never have I ever peed my bed in the last few years!"

Then Yui asked her girlfriend Azusa, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay!"

"I dare you to… make out with your sister!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Yeah, are you gonna do it?"

"Well… ummmm… I don't know, She's my sister!" Yui said blushing a deep red

But with that, Ui started to kiss her sister on the lips herself, the two of them engaged in a heated makeout session with Yui even undoing Ui's pajama shirt to reveal her pink bra. This made Azusa nosebleed and she said: "Wow, you actually did it!"


End file.
